contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Le Téléphone
Le Téléphone est une œuvre d'art contemporain imaginée en 2006 par l'artiste française Sophie Calle, et conçue avec la collaboration de l'architecte américano-canadien Frank Gehry, dans le cadre d'une commande publique destinée à accompagner l'implantation du Ligne 3 du tramway d'Île-de-France à Paris. Installée sur le pont du Garigliano, elle consiste en une cabine téléphonique en forme de fleur, n'ayant pas d'autre fonction que de recevoir des appels de Sophie Calle. Localisation S'apparentant à du mobilier urbain, l'œuvre est installée dans l'espace public du sud-ouest parisien, sur le trottoir aval du pont du Garigliano, à mi-chemin entre les deux rives, où elle surplombe la Seine de 11 mètres. Elle est donc à la limite entre les quartiers d'Auteuil, dans le 16e arrondissement de Paris, et de Javel, dans le 15 , bien qu'elle soit administrativement rattachée à ce dernier. Description Il s'agit d'un téléphone public. Mais étant dépourvu de clavier et de moyen de paiement, il ne peut pas émettre d'appel sortant. Il ne peut pas non plus recevoir d'appel entrant, à part de l'artiste elle-même, puisqu'elle est la seule à en connaître le numéro. Ainsi fait-elle régulièrement sonner le combiné depuis son domicile de Malakoff, à des moments aléatoires (« quand bon me semblera », dit-elle, « à 04:00 du matin ou à des heures plus convenables », et « peut-être trois fois dans la même nuit »), afin de dialoguer avec les passants que la sonnerie aura attirés, leur raconter des histoires, pendant une durée tout aussi aléatoire (« huit secondes ou quatre heures »). Elle s'est engagée contractuellement à exécuter cette performance interactive cinq fois par semaine pendant au moins trois ans. Le combiné est accroché sur le côté d'un gros boîtier rouge, fixé de manière oblique à la structure de la cabine, et portant une plaque métallique sur laquelle est gravé un texte explicatif rédigé en français et en anglais. Cette plaque n'était pas présente lors de l'inauguration de l'œuvre en décembre 2006 : Mon nom est Sophie Calle Vous êtes dans ma cabine téléphonique Je suis seule à en connaître le numéro Je le composerai régulièrement, mais de manière aléatoire, dans l'espoir d'avoir quelqu'un au bout du fil Il va de soi que certaines conversations sont susceptibles d'être enregistrées, à toutes fins utiles, et à mon seul usage My name is Sophie Calle You are in my phone booth I am the only one who knows its number I will dial it every now and then, at my leisure, hoping to reach someone at the other end It goes without saying that some conversations might be recorded, for my exclusive use Environ deux mois plus tard, elle fut à nouveau remplacée par une autre plaque presque identique, présentant le même texte mais avec une typographie et une disposition légèrement différentePhoto dans le billet Promenade sur le pont de Garigliano, sur le blog fleur de corail, 15 mars 2007. degrés 360, Téléphone, sur Flickr, 18 mars 2007 : Mon nom est Sophie Calle Vous êtes dans ma cabine téléphonique Je suis seule à en connaître le numéro Je le composerai régulièrement, mais de manière aléatoire, dans l'espoir d'avoir quelqu'un au bout du fil. Il va de soi que certaines conversations sont susceptibles d'être enregistrées, à toutes fins utiles, et à mon seul usage My name is Sophie Calle You are in my phone booth I am the only one who knows its number I will dial it every now and then, at my leisure, hoping to reach someone at the end It goes without saying that some conversations might be recorded, for my exclusive use Concernant la genèse de cette idée, Sophie Calle explique qu'elle l'a eue après avoir . Cette cabine existe effectivement aux États-Unis, dans le désert des Mojaves ; elle est connue sous le nom de Mojave phone booth. Le site web hébergeant le projet qui à l'origine de l'engouement pour cette cabine téléphonique s'est d'ailleurs fait l'écho de l'œuvre de Calle Actualité du 14 décembre 2006, sur deuceofclubs.com.. Cette idée fait aussi écho à une autre œuvre de Sophie Calle, réalisée plus de dix ans plus tôt, en 1994 : Gotham Handbook (New York mode d'emploi). Du mercredi 21 au mardi 27 septembre 1994, conformément à l'une des directives que lui avait données Paul Auster, elle a : une cabine téléphonique à l'angle des rues Greenwich et Harrison. Elle l'a décorée, aménagée, y a mis de la nourriture à disposition des passants et des usagers de la cabine, et les a invités à laisser leurs impressions. Elle y assurait une permanence une heure par jour, durant laquelle elle prenait des photos .. Le but est aussi de démystifier le rapport entretenu par le grand public avec l'art contemporain, souvent jugé inaccessible .. Plus d'un an après la mise en service de cette cabine, Calle affirme qu'aucun des appels qu'elles a passés n'a duré plus de trois minutes ni n'a débouché sur autre chose, qu'on n'a pas su lui poser de question précise et qu'il n'y a pas eu d'échange au-delà de la conversation sympathique ; de plus, elle précise que la plupart de ses appels restent sans réponse, mais que ça ne la dérange pas, expliquant qu'elle « aime bien l'idée d'un téléphone qui sonne comme ça sur un pont venteux », et que c'est même la raison pour laquelle elle a choisi de la placer sur un pont plutôt qu'une place fréquentée . Interview vidéo à l'occasion de son exposition Prenez soin de vous à la BnF.. ... au sein d'une sculpture monumentale |width=300 |légende=Le pont du Garigliano avant l'installation de la sculpture. (un cercle rouge indique son emplacement) |align=right }} Ce combiné téléphonique est placé au sein d'une grande sculpture d'environ 5 mètres de haut, implantée sur le bord extérieur du trottoir, et arrimée au garde-fou du pont. En forme de fleur, ses six pétales sont faits d'aluminium peint en rouge, jaune et rose, avec un aspect de papier froissé. Elle est éclairée la nuit. C'est cette œuvre de Frank Gehry qui a remporté le concours organisé de manière informelle par Sophie Calle, auquel prenaient également part Jean Nouvel et Dominique Lyon. Gehry et Calle se sont rencontrés à Los Angeles, aux Jeux Olympiques d'été de 1984. Le choix du motif floral serait un clin d'œil à l'amitié les unissant, Gehry faisant livrer des fleurs à Calle pour chacun de ses vernissages, et cette dernière les conservant consciencieusement sous forme séchée .. Une autre plaque, également en anglais et en français, est fixée sur le garde fou du pont, à côté de l'œuvre, où sont mentionnés son titre et le nom de ses deux auteurs. Depuis Los Angeles, Gehry a réalisé une maquette en résine à l'échelle 1/10 , à partir de laquelle des moules ont été fabriqués. C'est Socra, une société de Marsac-sur-l'Isle ayant déjà restauré plusieurs sculptures parisiennesla réplique de la Statue de la Liberté sur l'île des Cygnes, la réplique du Lion de Belfort sur la place Denfert-Rochereau, des éléments de l'Opéra Garnier, du Palais de Chaillot, du pont Alexandre-III, du Grand Palais, etc., qui s'en est chargée .. De l'aluminium a ensuite été coulé dans ces moules, opération assurée par la fonderie Blanc, à Angoulême. C'est à nouveau Socra qui a réalisé l'assemblage des pétales ainsi coulés, d'abord à blanc dans ses ateliers, puis in situ. Une œuvre de commande , terminus ouest du T3 : Le téléphone a été installé sur le pont situé à l'arrière-plan de l'image.]] Elle est la première des neuf œuvres d'art contemporain commandées par les pouvoirs publics (Ville de Paris, Conseil régional d'Île-de-France, Ministère de la Culture) pour jalonner le tracé du premier tronçon du Tramway des Maréchaux (ligne 3 du tramway parisien), mis en service en décembre 2006. En l'occurrence, l'œuvre est édifiée sur le pont qui donne son nom au terminus ouest de ce tronçon, distant d'environ 200 mètres : la station Pont du Garigliano. Elle a été financée par la Ville de Paris à hauteur de euros''Marché de réalisation d’une œuvre de Sophie Calle intitulée “Le téléphone” installée sur le Pont de Garigliano (15e) dans le cadre de l’accompagnement artistique du Tramway, délibération 2006 DAC 330 du conseil municipal, 25 et 26 septembre 2006., sur les 4 millions alloués à l'ensemble des neuf œuvres. La maîtrise d'ouvrage a été confiée à Art public contemporain, comme pour toutes les œuvres composant l'accompagnement artistique du tramway. Son inauguration a eu lieu le 14 décembre, soit deux jours avant celle du tramway, qui s'est tenue le 16. Sophie Calle n'était pas présente, mais son fils Sam l'était .. Critique Quelques jours avant l'inauguration de l'œuvre, le maire UMP du 15 arrondissement, René Galy-Dejean, sur les conseils de son adjointe Ghislène Fonlladosa ''Mémoire XV/2006/183 - DAC20060330 – Marché de réalisation d’une oeuvre de Sophie Calle intitulée « Le Téléphone » installée sur le Pont Garigliano à Paris 15ème dans le cadre de l’accompagnement artistique du Tramway, transcription des débats du Conseil du XV arrondissement, 18 septembre 2006, page 30., a émis auprès du préfet de police deux appréhensions à propos de son implantation . : * la sculpture étant relativement volumineuse, elle gênerait le passage des piétons sur le trottoir (pourtant large de 3,50 mètresPont du Garigliano, sur le site de la Ville de Paris.), les obligeant à passer sur la chaussée, et donc à cotoyer les véhicules, ce qui constituerait une menace pour leur sécurité ; * la sculpture faciliterait l'enjambement du garde-fou, et pourrait être utilisée comme une sorte de plongeoir dans la Seine ; l'installation d'un filet de sécurité a donc été suggérée. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas directement sur le parcours du tram a également suscité quelques interrogations, et il a été proposé qu'elle soit installée à un endroit plus proche du terminus, par exemple à l'emplacement initialement prévu pour l'œuvre de Buren n'ayant finalement pas été retenue, mais ceci a été rejeté (1,39 Mo) Vœu n°109 déposé par le groupe UMP relatif à l'implantation de l'œuvre de Sophie Calle, compte-rendu du Conseil de Paris des 25 et 26 septembre 2006, page 94.. L'œuvre a également été largement présentée comme un gaspillage d'argent public .. L'objet a été recouvert rapidement de tags et les détritus s'amoncellent à son pied. Notes et références Note Références Voir aussi Articles connexes * Sophie Calle et Frank Gehry * Téléphone public et cabine téléphonique Mojave phone booth * Tramway parisien > Ligne 3 > Station Pont du Garigliano * Pont du Garigliano Liens externes * Le Téléphone sur le site de la Ville de Paris. * Sur le site du tramway (section du site de la Ville de Paris) : ** (2,99 Mo) L'art dans la ville — page 4, brochure, octobre 2006 ; ** (800 ko) L'art pour le tram — pages 15 à 17, dossier de presse, 14 décembre 2006 (comprend notamment une fiche technique). * Panorama 360° depuis l'intérieur de la cabine, de nuit. Catégorie:Sociologie du téléphone Catégorie:Téléphone public Catégorie:Ligne 3 du tramway parisien Catégorie:Art contemporain Catégorie:15e arrondissement de Paris Catégorie:16e arrondissement de Paris